


Bed and Breakfast

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Felching, Humiliation, M/M, Porn, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Prompt: Dean makes a mess in Sammy and then cleans it up.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 76





	Bed and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, sam winchester, dean winchester, wincest, rimming, anal, gay, felching, come dripping everywhere.
> 
> Wren's warnings: Felching.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Fetishized use of slurs ("slut" and "whore") in the context of fetishized kinkshaming. This is incest porn.

“Ah—Dean!”

“Sh, Sam, gotta keep your face in that pillow... _nnh!_ ...People in the next room are gonna hear...”

“Fuck, Dean, m’trying, it just feels so good...”

“You saw, ’em, right? Cute newlywed couple. You don’t want ’em to hear how much you love having a dick in your ass, do you?”

“G-god, _Dean_!”

“Or maybe you do. Is that it, Sam? You like people hearing what a slut you are? Cause they will if you don’t keep it down, you’re moaning like a whore.”

“D-Dean, fuck, c-can’t help it, you’re going so hard—”

“That’s ’cause you feel so nice around my cock, Sammy, love burying my dick in you—fuck, gonna come soon—”

“That’s it, Dean, come on, want your come in my ass—”

“ _Fuck_!” Dean grabbed Sam’s hair and pushed his brother’s face into the pillow as he came, shaking and thrusting hard and feeling Sam squirm under him. “Fuck, Sam, squeezing me like that, so fucking good—”

Sam pushed his hips back hard against Dean until his brother’s shaking had died down, keeping him buried to the hilt. When Dean could breathe again he pulled out of Sam carefully, breath catching when he saw his come dripping down Sam’s leg. “Fuck...”

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean, panting, cock still hanging stiffly between his legs. “Dean, c’mon...”

“Don’t worry, Sammy, gonna take care of you.” Dean sat down on the bed, holding Sam’s hips in his hands. “Just stay like that, I’m gonna clean you up.”

“Gonna clean wh—” Sam’s question cut off and he moaned as Dean’s tongue lapped a line of come off his inner thigh. “Oh fuck, Dean...”

“All sloppy and wet back here, Sammy, I’m gonna lick it all up.”

Sam bit the pillow and groaned as Dean’s tongue slid over the back of his balls. He panted and started lazily stroking his cock. “God, yes...”

Dean grabbed Sam’s ass and buried his face between it, cleaning Sam’s hole in long, rough laps of his tongue. Sam pushed his hips back desperately and started stroking himself faster.

“Such a messy little whore,” Dean murmured against him, pressing his tongue into Sam’s hole before speaking again. “Mm, you’re just full of me, Sammy. All nice and loose from taking me.”

“G-god, Dean!”

Dean licked and sucked and tongued at Sam’s hole, probing it as if trying to lap up every drop of his come.

“D-Dean, I—I’m gonna come—”

“Come on, then, Sammy,” Dean murmured, giving Sam’s hole a kiss before pushing his tongue into it.

Sam shouted Dean’s name into the pillow and came in hot spurts all over the towel they had laid down, gasping and shaking. Dean gave his brother’s ass a gentle nip before pulling back. He licked his lips and rubbed a hand over Sam’s ass as his brother gave him an exhausted look.

“Nice start to breakfast,” Dean commented. “Let’s get some real food.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/48448447796/bed-and-breakfast.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.


End file.
